


L'unica che desidero

by Echadwen



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Introspection, Pre incest, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echadwen/pseuds/Echadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi avresti mai amato?<br/>Questo si domanda Commodo, all'alba del suo ultimo giorno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'unica che desidero

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice: prima fic in questo fandom.
> 
> Uno sguardo nei pensieri e nel cuore di Commodo perché, in fondo, io non credo fosse così spietato. Voleva soltanto essere amato.
> 
> Una flash senza pretese, scritta dopo aver visto il film per la milionesima volta.
> 
> Chiunque voglia leggerla è benvenuto.

#  **L'unica che desidero**

 

 

 

 

Sono l'uomo più potente del mondo.

Governo un impero che non ha eguali, comando l'esercito che terrorizza i nemici anche solo con la sua fama.

Tengo la città del Potere sul palmo della mano e mi basterebbe stringerla, per ridurre ogni suo abitante in un mucchietto di polvere.

Dovrei essere felice eppure, non è così.

Trieste e solitaria è la mia esistenza perché tu non sei mia.

Sono finiti i sorrisi che mi regalavi.

Non odo più la tua risata.

Ed ho capito che mai mi guarderai come ho sempre fatto e come continuerò a fare finché ci sarà un cuore pulsante nel mio petto.

Potrei avere un'amante diversa ogni notte oppure intrattenermi con tutte le donne presenti nei bordelli di Roma tuttavia, non basterebbe a saziare la brama che ho di te.

 

 

-Massimo!- grida la folla così come il tuo cuore.

Tuo amante di gioventù, abbandonato per un condottiero più nobile e ricco.

Anche da schiavo, lo preferisci a me.

Forza, coraggio, destrezza, impeto; tutte qualità di un soldato che io non posseggo.

Mi avresti amato se fossi stato un combattente forte e vittorioso come coloro che hanno scaldato il tuo letto?

Se solo non fossimo stati fratelli, avrei avuto il tuo amore, Lucilla?


End file.
